Crona's story
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: After Medusa's death Crona decides it the right time to tell everyone about his past, Kid struggling with feelings towards Crona after discovering his real gender is interested and is desperate to confess to Crona... Male!Crona X Kid Yaoi OCC Crona


It had been a year since Medusa had been killed and the DWMA went on as normal.

Crona had revealed his past to his friends…

He felt like maybe…

That was the right thing to do…

Black Star, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sat with Crona who had lost his stutter and was now confident in himself, Crona started acting like a male, He wore Male clothes and his voice had deepened since he had just hit puberty, He still had the same haircut, But something about Crona made him so sexy now, So appealing, Especially to Kid…

Kid just couldn't understand it!

He wasn't gay… But this was Crona, this was different!

Truth was he had loved Crona for a long time, Kid had always assumed Crona was a girl, Just flat-chested with a stutter, That was all, He never expected that once Medusa was gone Crona could finally break free and in doing so would start dressing like a male, talking like a male and acting like a male, and Kid was still in love with Crona no matter how much he told himself it was wrong…

As Crona sat down next to Kid with the others waiting for Crona to speak Kid looked at Crona desperately looking for answers,

''The truth is a long story…''

Crona began as he gazed at the floor,

''…Medusa had always wanted a girl, So when I was born a boy she did all she could to make me a 'girl'…''

Kid nodded he had already guessed where this was going…

''She made me wear dresses, I was young so you couldn't even tell the difference, She grew my hair long then cut it too a style, She died it pink with the slight purple tinge...''

Kid's brows furrowed and Maka spoke calmly,

''That's not natural?''

''No I'm Blonde… Like Medusa…''

Kid tried to picture it, Crona standing there his dark eyes looking at him and his natural blonde hair swaying…

''It doesn't seem right does it?''

Crona asked Kid, Kid snapped out of his day dream,

''I don't think it would look that bad…''

Kid lied, the truth was it didn't suit him at all but he wasn't going to tell him that.

''No need to lie to me Kid…''

Crona chuckled and swivelled his head to meet the floor's gaze, Kid found that inviting, the way he said it, The way it teased his mind,

''I grew up thinking I was a girl, I didn't know what I was really…''

Maka nodded,

''So that day when I met you when you were sitting in your circle…''

Crona smiled,

''I was wondering what I was, I had a rather pointless conversation with my shadow that day…''

Crona chuckled deep in thought while looking at the floor,

''Eventually I realised I was infact a boy however with Medusa still wanting me to be a girl I had no choice but to hide who I was, As I grew up I became humiliated to wear these dresses and my confidence went so far down I just couldn't-''

Crona stopped to breathe,

''I just couldn't deal with it…''

Kid had no idea what went through his mind, Love, Reassurance, Pity? Whatever it was it forced Kid to put an arm round Crona,

''It's ok Crona…''

Crona smiled and looked at Kid with warm eyes,

''Thanks Kid…''

Black Star shuffled his eyes between the two before breaking out into an idiotic grin, He leaned over to whisper in Soul's ear and within seconds Soul had began smiling the same way, Maka cast Tsubaki a worried glance before spotting Black Star and Souls antics and putting an abrupt stop to it, Liz spoke calmly,

''So after Maka took care of her…''

Crona nodded,

''I could finally be myself…''

Kid spoke softly,

''You could finally be…a boy…''

Crona sensed a strange sadness in Kids voice but took it to be nothing,

''There's just one thing I don't understand…''

Patty spoke for the first time grabbing everyone's attention,

''Where were the giraffes?''

Everyone groaned and tried to explain to Patty there were no giraffes…

Later on after lessons had ended for the day Crona walked back to his room in the dungeons, He didn't really know why he still lived there but it felt like home now and he wouldn't have it any other way, As he walked into his room he sat on the bed and smiled into space, Suddenly there was 8 knocks on the door and Crona's smile just grew wider,

''Come in Kid!''

Kid walked in with a smile on his face and sat beside Crona,

''Crona…''

Crona gave his gaze to Kid,

''Yeah?''

Crona asked, Kid looked at the floor,

''I-I-I Lo-''

Crona chuckled,

''You got a stutter now to?''

Kid found it so difficult,

''Crona I-''

''Can Death The Kid please report to the death room, I repeat can Death The Kid report to the Death room please, Thank you!''

Kid sighed,

''Damnit! I'll tell you later Crona…''

Kid got up, Crona pulled Kids arm until they were in the awkward position of Kid on top of Crona,

''C-C-C-Crona! W-W-What are you-''

''Kid… You're terrible at love…''

Before Kid could reply Crona had pulled him into a kiss,

Kid fangirled… (All over le floor…)


End file.
